


Soft Morning

by victuurikatsu



Series: YOI Drabbles [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victuurikatsu/pseuds/victuurikatsu
Summary: A drabble centralized around what most mornings are like for Victor and Yuuri.





	Soft Morning

Yuuri generally never gets up early because of his night owl tendencies, but when he does he soaks up as much as he can. He doesn’t know if it’s the way the rays of sun light cascading across the room makes the atmosphere ethereal or if it’s the way it beams across Victor’s facial features that takes him somewhere that no one else could ever know.

He’s completely still for a beat, afraid to touch him. But when he does, he gently streaks a line from his temples down to the ridges of his chin and up to the soft plushness of his lips. Victor is beyond beautiful in the morning, even as he’s fast asleep. His long silver lashes seem to glisten and Yuuri is transfixed on the way he breathes so softly. How is he even real? How is this moment even real?

Yuuri pauses for a moment, carefully cupping Victor’s face in his hands and then he feels him stirring from beneath his palms. A soft hmm buzzing, from his throat, a sigh and an elongated reach and suddenly Yuuri finds himself pulled up against Victor’s bare chest. He laughs softly, nuzzling against him as he listens to him continuing to make stirring noise.

“Good morning Vitenka,” Yuuri whispers softly. “I’m sorry for messing with you, did you sleep well?”

Yuuri waits for an answer but is met with Victor squeezing him even tighter.

“Say it again.” Victor murmurs groggily.

“Vi-ten-ka” Yuuri exaggerates much to Victor’s delight.

They cuddle in bed for the next hour or so, before stretching and inevitably getting ready for the day once they’re alerted by Makkachin scratching at the door way. Yuuri heads to the kitchen and starts up the coffee and figures out what to concoct for breakfast while Victor makes up the bed and whistles on the way to the bathroom to start up his morning skin care routine.

“Yuuri! Do you want to do the clay mask today?” Victor calls out.

“Maybe later tonight! Ne’ Victor do you want eggs?” Yuuri replies, reaching for a pan.

“Yes! Rolled please!” Victor gleefully replies.

It’s moments later and the coffee is fully pressed, the sound of eggs sizzling in the pan resounds, Makkachin’s thumping tail is going in overdrive. Victor comes out completely refreshed and sighs in relief as he pours himself a cup of coffee. He hovers over Yuuri who’s just about done cooking, but just before he can plate it, Victor steals a sweet kiss.

“You taste like mint and coffee.” Yuuri laughs, as he gets another onslaught of soft kisses against his cheek from a vibrant Victor.

Eventually Yuuri swats at him to set the table and they are completely engrossed in conversation about what they’d like to do on their next day off, not caring what it might be as long as they’re together.


End file.
